Kaili Holmes, Daughter of the Sea
by TimeLadyHolmes
Summary: Kai was a just an ordinary twelve year old attending a boarding school in Maine, hanging out with her new friends, Bianca and Nico. But then a mysterious hero named Percy comes into the picture and everything is messed up. The Greek gods are real? She doesn't think she can take any more of this craziness. But will she finally find out who her absent dad is?


**AN:** So, I lost inspiration in my ROTG story, _Lonely Love_, so I decided to pick up a different story idea I have been toying with. I'm currently working on the second chapter and have a layout for the third chapter and rest of the story. Obviously, this story begins in _The Titan's Curse. _Any questions, concerns, etc can be left in the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kai's****PoV:**

Stupid school dances, ruining my life. Stupid boarding school, stupid students, stupid teachers. Why do people think I need to interact with people when I'm anti-social? It's so stupid. I want to go home to my mom. I want to go home to the beach, where I feel safe and free. But, instead, I'm stuck at this stupid military school.

School dances, especially ones at strict schools like mine, are horrible. They should be illegal. Almost all the girls, excluding Bianca and me, take advantage of the free dress and look like complete sluts, with their spaghetti strap tanks, brightly colored super skinny jeans, and shoes that look like torture devices. They go around in hordes and find a poor, kind of lonely guy, then attack him with makeup and ribbons. The victim tends to look like a four year old's doll whose owner found a couple of Sharpies. The guys were kicking the black and red balloons that littered the gym floor in each other's faces or trying to strangle each other with the streamers.

I hid next to the bleachers with Bianca and Nico. I was listening to some music on my iPod. I can't really go into specifics because my tastes range anywhere from Disney movies to like Metal. Nico was playing Mythomagic, and Bianca was twiddling her thumbs, talking to Nico. I was twirling my silver sand dollar necklace around my finger.

I looked up and noticed that four kids were watching us. It was that Grover guy, and three others. One had black hair and green eyes and was dancing with a girl that had curly blonde hair and grey eyes. Grover was dancing with a girl that had spiky, short cropped black hair and striking blue eyes. I saw that Dr. Thorne, the headmaster, was coming towards the three of us.

"Come with me and don't make a noise," he growled inhumanly, sending shivers down my spine. I stuffed my iPod in my pocket and followed Dr. Thorne outside. I grabbed Nico's hand in one hand and my necklace in the other. Thorne steered us out of the gym and into the hallway. He took us into the main entry way.

"Don't move," he said. I stayed in my spot, frozen with fear. He left the room and Bianca let out a sigh of relief. The boy who was dancing with the blonde girl from earlier ran into the room with a bronze sword.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, slowly coming towards us, lowering his sword. Something in my brain told me to trust him, so I did. None of us said anything.

"My name's Percy. I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe," Percy told us. I widened my eyes and tried to warn him that Thorn was behind him, but he saw my warning too late.

_WHISH_- a spike hit Percy's shoulder. His face scrunched up in pain. The spike pinned his shirt to the wall behind me. I squeaked in shock. Percy swung his sword behind him to hit nothing but air.

A laughed echoed through the hall. "Yes, Perseus Jackson. I know who you are."

Honestly, you want to know my only thought? It wasn't _Oh my gods, there's a giant spike near my head,_ nor was it _GAH! MONSTER! _It was W_ho the hell names their child Perseus?_ Aren't I just fantastic in dangerous situations?

Anyway, Percy looked like he was fighting off unconsciousness. That spike was most likely poisoned.

Dr. Thorn moved out of the shadows. His brown and blue eyes gleamed with the light of Percy's sword. His faced was ghoulish. His smiled was probably the creepiest I had ever seen.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said. "I hate middle school dances." _Me too, buddy. Me too._

Percy swung his sword, yet to hit Thorn.

_WHISH_- another spike hit the wall, maybe an inch from my face. I yelped in surprise.

"All three of you, come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quitely. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

It was cold. I was happy that I had worn my leather jacket and boots, but I was still really cold. I thought I was going to turn into a Kai-sicle.

In front of me, Percy had stopped. I gripped Nico's hand even harder, terrified that something happened.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" Dr. Thorn hissed. "Keep moving!"

"It's my shoulder," he winced. "It burns."

"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you."

"Wow, so reassuring," I said under my breath. Percy must've heard me because he laughed quietly and smiled at me.

Thorn herded us through the woods. We walked down a snowy path lit by old fashioned street lights that offered little light. The wind was blowing hard and whipped my long, messy brown hair into my face.

"There's a clearing ahead. We will summon your ride," Thorn said.

"What ride? Where are you taking us?" Bianca demanded.

"Silence you insufferable girl!"

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Nico said. I smiled slightly at how defensive he was of her. It was cute. He was cu-_ WHOA where did that come from?!_

Dr. Thorn growled in a way I was pretty sure was not human. It terrified me. I followed the group, becoming colder by the minute.

"Halt!" Thorn said.

We had made it to the clearing he mentioned earlier. If we weren't captives and it wasn't the middle of winter, it would've been beautiful. We were on a cliff that overlooked the sea. I could tell it was the sea by the familiar salty smell that hit my nose. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks below us. But it was dark and all I could see was mist.

Thorn pushed us forwards. Percy stumbled, and Bianca and I caught him.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"What _is_ he? How do we fight him?" Bianca asked in a hushed voice.

"I… I'm working on it," Percy muttered.

"What help you are," I mumbled.

"I'm scared," Nico whispered. He was fiddling with one of his Mythomagic statuettes.

"Me too," I said.

"Stop talking!" Thorn scolded. "Face me!"

We turned.

Thorn's different eyes glimmered hungrily. He pulled his phone from his coat pocket. Percy tensed, probably thinking it was a knife or something. He pressed a button on the side and said, "The package- it is ready to deliver."

I couldn't hear the reply, it was too garbled. It was weird seeing this mutant-thing using a phone. It was a movie coming to life. A really weird movie.

I turned around and looked down at the drop behind us. I could feel the sea's presence below us, which wasn't weird as it seems. I've been able to do it my whole life.

"By all means, children of Poseidon. _Jump! _There is the sea. Save yourself," Dr. Thorn laughed.

"What did he call you two?" Bianca asked, looking between the two of us.

"Umm, I not exactly sure," I said, very confused.

"I'll explain later," Percy said.

"You do have a plan, right?" I asked. He ignored me. I rolled my eyes.

Percy moved slightly closer to the edge.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

"I don't think any of us do, sir," I said with a smirk.

I noticed a flicker of movement behind Thorn, like a tail or something. Another projectile flew between Percy's and my head, almost nicking his ear.

"Unfortunately," Thorn said, "You all are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"_If possible?_" I shrieked.

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little and I went and squeezed her hand sadly. "We've got no one but each other."

"Aww," Thorn said. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand new family."

"Luke," Percy said. "You work for Luke."

Dr. Thorn's face screwed up a bit, like he just ate a lemon. He obviously did not like this guy.

"You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forwards to meeting you."

"Who's Luke?" I asked.

"Later," Percy replied. He turned back to Thorn. "The General?" he said with a French accent, which was rather quite funny. Realizing his mistake, he said with his normal voice, "I mean… who's the General?"

Thorn looked to the horizon, ignoring Percy's question. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

Turns out our "transportation" was a helicopter off in the distance.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico demanded.

"You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly little game you play with cards and dolls." _Oh he did not just say that._

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your real army and-"

"Now, now," Thorn warned, cutting him off. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… there are other uses for halfbloods. We have many mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" Percy asked. I could tell he was just trying to stall Thorn.

"The stirring of monsters." Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction to the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all- the one that shall bring the downfall of Olympus!"

"Okay," Bianca whispered. "He's completely nuts."

I raised my hand and asked as fast as I possibly could, "Um, what's a halfblood? Monsters? Olympus? Why is this starting to feel less and less like reality? Is that just me? Why did you call me a child of Poseidon? Where did it come from? Where did it go? Where did it come from, cotton-eye Joe?"

Dr. Thorn stared blankly at me, while the others were suppressing giggles.

"That made no sense," he growled.

"Whoa there, big guy. It was just a couple of questions, no need to be Mr. Grumpy-face today," I said, putting my hands out in front of me in a defensive position.

"Children," Thorn muttered.

"We have to jump off the cliff," Percy told us quietly. "Into the sea."

"You're crazier than he is, you know that?" I said. Percy smacked the back of my head slightly. He never got the chance to retort, as an invisible force slammed us to the ground.

A girl with pale skin and hair as black as mine, who I recognized from the dance earlier, charged into battle with a spear and a shield with a hideous face on it. She shouted, "For Zeus!"

Thorn's hand turned into a giant, orange paw with razor sharp claws. It swiped at the girl, who would've been ripped to shreds if she didn't have that shield

I could hear the chopper getting closer. A girl with curly blonde hair, probably the same age as Percy and the other girl, helped us over to the edge of the clearing, where we wouldn't get hurt, then ran back into battle with a bronze knife.

"Nico, Bianca, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. They both nodded.

They both stared behind me, so I followed their gaze. I was shocked by what I saw.

Thorn had turned into a creature that had the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion or something similar.

"A manticore!" Blond Chick shouted.

"Who are you people?" Bianca demanded. "And what is _that_?"

"I believe it is a manticore, like the blonde chick said," I replied.

"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power plus five saving throws!"

"That's fantastic, Nico, I really mean it, but I'm not entirely sure that's how it works in real life," I said quietly.

The Grover kid from earlier was playing on some kind of flute or whistle, but I didn't really care what it was, as long as it was keeping the manticore-thing away from us.

"Get down!" Blonde Chick shouted. She pushed all three of us into the snow.

Percy managed to whip a shield out of nowhere, protecting us all from the projectiles thrown by Thorn's tail.

_THWACK!_- Grover landed next to us with a yelp.

"Yield!" the monster roared.

"No way, assbutt!" I shouted and threw a snowball at him. The other girl, the one that was dancing with Grover, used my distraction to her advantage and was about to run Thorn through with her spear when there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the fog and hovered just beyond the cliff. The lights blinded the girl and Thorn swatted her down with his tail. Her spear flew one way and her shield the other.

"No!" Percy shouted, deflecting Thorn's spike that would've hit the girl's chest. His shield looked like it couldn't take another hit or it would break.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

_Hero?_ I thought. _I'm no hero. All I do is mess things up. That's why I was at this school, so I would mess up anything else._

A sharp sound pierced my thoughts. It was a hunting horn blowing in the woods. Thorn looked terrified.

* * *

**AN:** Don't forget to leave a review! I'll be posting updates every Friday. (Hopefully)


End file.
